Widely used condiment mills have a generally cylindrical body with a grinding unit at a lower end portion and an actuating hob at an upper end portion retaining a top or lid of the mill over an opening in the upper portion. An elongated shaft drivingly connects the top with the grinding unit. The use of such hobs serves as a limitation in the design of mill configurations.
It is desired to provide a mill eliminating the need for a separate hob to retain the mill top.